Dark feathers Of Valoran
by Raven Desu
Summary: When destiny expected death , the only way is the League Of Legends. The story of a aimlessly Seraph, hounded from her world and exiled from her peers for fear of her power. A story of friendship and love. The main character is an OC the rest are characters created by Riot and belong to it. I suck at summaries sorry xD. Rating M for future content.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The crisp air burned the delicate nostrils of the angel. However, the very air smelled of blood. It was a cold night where she had just ended a tough battle. The Seraph put the long spear sickle and walked down the road. For long they were trying to capture her, without success. The seraph had an enormous and latent power which everyone aspired to.

Her name was Nal'Ark. She was a dark Seraph, fallen and exiled since her reign was afraid of her. And also because of its stubbornness: she do not follow the rules even though she had a strong sense of duty, she was cynical, sometimes sadistic but only against her enemy. She also had a strong bitter sarcasm. But inside her she lurked a deep sadness, born from abandonment, exile. A sadness mingled with anger and hatred, throbbing inside her, inside her heart. Now no longer she had a place to go and wandered aimlessly. Her purple armor tinkled in the silence of the night and shone a silvery light under the full moon. Then, a hiss. An arrow stuck in the trunk of a tree in front of her.

The arrow was a pitch black and sported inlays of the kingdom of the West. The inlays of the demons. She began to run in the dark, feeling the brisk chasing her. One, two, three .. five people chasing her. "It will be fun .." she thought as she ran; Nal shipped in the dark and a mischievous smile formed on her face. Her amethyst eyes shone with excitement for the imminent clash, the light hair flying behind her head, muscles tensed. Recalling her power, six black wings opened out of nowhere and took flight.

Her true form required large amounts of power. She had to quickly get rid of the pursuers. They emerged from the forest, three winged demons who promptly tore into her and arrows whizzed into the air. Nal dodged the attacks of the demons with speed and quickness. One of the demons made the mistake of letting one of his hips uncovered and the Seraph took advantage, sticking to the bottom of her scythe and black hot blood came from the wound. Screaming in pain, the demon was thrown to the ground, dying slowly. Recalling her power Nal threw a scythe purple to the other two demons, cutting them in two parts. The bodies, or what remained of them, disappeared into the dark forest. Demonic archers did not give up to the vanquished with the death of their comrades and continued to shoot arrows, now with more ferocity. Nal created an energy shield around her to protect against the magic missiles. She felt that the forces were disappearing, the transformation still required too much power. "I have to get stronger ..." she bitterly thought and grinding her teeth when the shield exploded. The explosion spreaded throughout the forest, instantly killing the archers, disintegrating them. Nal returned to normal and fell to the ground. Damn ... she cursed, coughing. She heard footsteps and heavy trunks of trees that were knocked down with force.

Nal looked up and saw a demon armed with a big dark mace. The demon's eyes were red fire, burning with murderous rage. Oh but it is a joke? .. Nal said while she got up with difficulty and took her weapon. The demon roared with rage, spitting magma everywhere. The forest immediately burst into flames, the armor of Nal reflected the fire and soon became red-hot. Sore and exhausted, Nal tried to dodge the blows of the demon but the last flunged her against a distant rock, which fell apart on impact. Nal screamed in pain and spat blood, "It can not end like this ... It can't .." she thought with fear .For the first time she felt that emotion: fear. The imminent death. As the demon approached she heard a voice in her head, and time seemed to slow down.

"It will not end well, Dark Seraph- the voice said, hastily-but we will help you to become stronger and more powerful. But you must listen carefully. " The demon approached, but slowly, as if something chained him. "I listen" Nal said firmly. She noticed a touch of complacency in the voice "We offer you to join the League of Legends, where you can become stronger and destroy your enemies"

"What's the catch?" She said cynically as the demon was now dangerously close.

"No joke, Nal'Ark. Join us and become stronger or die now. The choice is yours."

There was no time. As the demon raised his bat for the last hit, Nal closed her eyes and said, "I accept."

With a blue blinding light the Seraph disappeared and the bat hit nothing.


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

Author's Note: Hi all! There the first chapter, I hope you will like it. English isn't my main language so I may sucks at it, sorry xD I try my best to make my stories more clear. All the characters and settings belong to Riot (RITOPLS), I own just the OC. THIS IS A YURI STORY ( FxF) Don't like it, Don't read. Enjoy 3

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

-What do you say, will shebe able to wake up? - Said a deep, warm voice. Nal squinted her eyes but the light bulbs did not allow her to open them and she fell in convalescence. -The heart beat and values are normal- said another voice, this time it was light, crystal .. heavenly. -The Summoners have made some mistakes during the sumoning and they have evoked her in the middle of a storm in Frejlord- said the first voice - it's a miracle she survived- she continued, with surprise in her voice. Sejuani was the commander of the Winter's Claw, one of the clan's of Frejlord. The other voice belonged to Soraka, the Star Child, who had been appointed to deal with the new champion who had joined the League of Legends and who Sejuani had carried on the back of Bristle, her mount and friend, from Frejlord. Nal opened her mouth and whined softly. She had not yet recovered from the battle against the demons. Soraka bent over her and she opened one eye to see the situation. She let out an exclamation of astonishment seeing Nal's beautiful amethyst eyes. Sej came up and she also was surprised. No one in their world had eyes of that color. They were a unique beauty in their kind. Nal opened her eyes and looked around: she was in a room of the infirmary. Soraka soothed –Be quiet – she said-You are safe now-. Nal looked closely Sejuani, attracted by the look of the warrior. She exuded strength and Nal perceived it. -Where Am I ..? – Nal asked, every word spoken with effort. Soraka replied -You are now in the infirmary of the League Of Legends. Sejuani found you in the middle of a Freljordian forest during a storm. The summoners had warned her that something had gone wrong during the invocation, and you've been summoned there. She brought you here, and we have treated all your wounds. Yet there is something wrong ... I feel that you're ..weak- She said with concern. Nal closed her eyes and sighed. –I have to recover completely my powers. Before I accepted the oath that your " summoners" proposed to me I had a great battle with some..demons .. and for my transformation I need a lot of power. That's why now I am weak..- she turned to the wall, thinking. Sejuani studied her carefully: purple amethyst eyes, long black raven hair and the skin as white as snow. - What do you become then? - she asked curiously. Nal continued to look at the wall and she said quietly -I'm a seraph but I need all my power to have that form. I joined the League to become more powerfull-. Sejuani nodded: she liked the mood of the girl. Soraka sighed: - well then now you need rest- she finished, glancing at Sejuani who got up and followed her, giving a last look to Nal who had fallen in the embrace of the sleep.

The day after the summoners had convened in the great room: the room was incredibly huge. More than room it seemed an indoor arena where in the ceiling frescoes of the champions were drawn and the Summoners of the past, battles and timeless legends. Marble columns were around the perimeter of the oval room. The boxes were divided in areas where the champions and thesummonersof all parts of Runeterra stood. Nal was right in the center, waiting for the directives of the High Summoner. She stood with her arms folded and her eyes were closed but she felt that hundreds of eyes were watching her. And among those, even the eyes of Sejuani. Nal smiled. "I will prove my worth to these mortals, If necessary," she thought toher. She opened her eyes when one of summoners began to speak. - Welcome to the League of Legends, Nal'Ark, The Dark Seraph. Before officially entering the ranks of the champions you have to pass a test, called Judgment. Are you ready?. Nal pulled back a lock of hair and took her spear, putting herself in fighting stance. -When you want. I will overcome this test with closed eyes- Nal said, with her usual smile on her face. Sejuani smiled "She is cocky but confident," thought the warrior. The summoner nodded: - Very well then. Your opponent will be Diana, the Scorn of the the battle begin! -. A door opened in front of Nal and Diana went out of it, with her sword- scythe. The fighter bowed down before Nal, in greeting and respect for the opponent. Nal did the same and waited for the enemy to make the first move. Diana dashed at her and took a swing, hitting Nal on her rightshoulder and leaving it affected. Nal lowered and stricken Diana with the handle of the spear on the abdomen, pushing her away. Diana threw the air off her lungs on the impact and staggered just when she landed. Nal threw herself against her and jumped, raising her spear. Diana bashful attacked and the sickle of her reed stocked in the marble floor. The Avatar of The Moon called her lunar shield ,striking blows at Nal. Gritting her teeth, Nal took the spear and walked away. She noted to have bleeding wounds but she did not care. Diana gave off an arc of moonlight that stricken Nal in full and then she disappeared. The seraphsensed the presence of Diana behind her and parried the blow of Diana with her spear. Nal whirled ,launching Diana in the opposite direction. Diana was proving to be a worthy opponent, she had to admit. But she was not worthy. The seraph thrust her spear on the ground and drew her power: a purple aura beginning to hover around her and the champions, including Diana, were on their guard. Although the security system and the magic of the summoners were very powerful, perhaps they were not enough to control the power of Nal, if ever she had rebelled or had lost control. Six black wings came out of the back of Nal and her eyes shone with purple light. Syndra noted that that power was very similar to hers and moved closer to the fighting. Nal resumed her spear and, with a flick of wings, she lunged Diana that barely parried her blows. Nal jumped back and doing a somersault, turning on herself, launched a crescent energy to Diana. The Chosen of the Moon recalled her shield but she received an extensive amount of damage anyways. Nal saw the fighter who was panting and was seriously injured and decided to not continue: there would be the risk and she did not want to kill her. Going back into her human form and putting the spear on her back, she approached Diana, holding out a hand to help her up. Diana looked up and accept the help willingly and with a smile. She began to feel a series of applauses. Then another, and another until everyone present was applauding the two valiant fighters. Nal smiled at Diana: - Great good fight, Diana. For real. You are an honorable and valuable warrior-. Diana nodded and said: - Thank you, Nal'Ark. I can say the same of you-. Nal blushed a little: - Thank you. She looked up at the jury: - Well? -. The same summoner who had spoken before, an old man with a long white beard, said: - The test is successful, Dark Seraph. Now you're part of the League of Legends. You have our warmest congratulations. That your blade will always be sharp-. Nal came out from the arena and walked to the room where meals were celebrated. Whenever a new champion entered the ranks the champions celebrated with a party. This timeit was in her honor. As she walked into the hallway that led to the housing, Nal saw Sejuani with her back against the wall and folded arms. Nal raised an eyebrow and asked: - Hello Sejuani. Are you waiting for someone?. She liked the warrior of the north. Sejuani smiled and turned to her.- I was waiting for you. I have to bring you to the Freljord dormitories. The High Council has placed you there and, right now, you were heading to the Noxian dormitories-. Nal chuckled for her ignorance.: - Thanks Sej. I not yet know well this place-. Sejuani shrugged.- Don't worry, it is a pleasure. Please, follow me- she said, smiling. Nal returned the smile and followed her without making a fuss. The wing of the dormitories of the Frejlord was rich with inlays and frescoes of that region. Nal thought to herself: "I love this place." Then she looked Sejuani that kept walking.-Oh yes that I will like it ... - she said thinking aloud. Sejuani turned puzzled: - What? -. Nal suddenly blushed and turned away for not meeting her eyes. The warrior laughed: - All right then, Tiny Feather-. Nal turned to look at her. –Excuse me? –she asked as if she hadn't heard right. Tiny? To her? Absolutely NO. -A nickname that came to my mind just now-said Sejuani-Why? Do not you like it? - She asked, turning at her. Nal was lost in the depths of those blue like-ice eyes.- No ... that's fine - she said absently, and while she realized that Sejuani was watching her, blushed like a little girl. Sejuani took her chin and told her to be quiet. Nal nodded and only now she realized that she only wan tall enough to reach her chin. That's why "Tiny Feather". When they arrived, the room was next to that of Sejuani's and Ashe's, The Frost Archer. Sejopened the door and Nal entered in the room. The room was large, with a beautiful fireplace, with a warm and crackling fire. The bed, in the middle of the room was covered with fur and wool blankets. To the right of it there was a wardrobe of ebony inlaid with star-shaped snow, a winter flower. To the left of the bed there was a door leading to the bathroom. Nal opened the closet and inside there were copies of her armor and some white and golden. She raised a eyebrow.: - And these when I should use them ?. Sej, who meanwhile had closed the door and sat on a chair, said: - Every time we have a new champion the summoner like to use of alternative version of him. It seems that you alternative version is the Justicar one-. Nal made a disgusted face and she put her armor in the closet. Sej chuckled and continued: - You have to prepare for the banquet. You sit with us-. Nal nodded and headed for the bathroom. Sej remained in the room until she saw her go out with a towel around her slender body and toned muscles. She gulped and blushed at the sight. Nal smiled and took the clothes and the armor from the closet. She walked to the bathroom again and prepared herself. She left the bathroom and told to Sej: - I'm ready.

The warrior nodded and escorted her to the banquet. They saw and the summoners and cheered her. Nal sat next to Sej, in the Freljord table. Beside her were following Ashe, Volibear, Udyr, Tryndamere, Anivia, Nunu, Gragas, Braum with his faithful poro, Olaf and not far Lissandra and Trundle. Liss said to the troll: - Apparently our dear Sej has found a new toy to play with, isn't it? -. The troll laughed. Nal looked around and saw the two talking. A shiver ran down her spine. Sej noticed this and asked: - What's wrong ?. Nal replied, with tension in her voice: - I do not like those two-. She pointed with her eyes Lissandra and Trundle. Sej became serious.- Keep away from those two. Promise. The seraph nodded and continued eating. Sej smiled while a gloomy thought ran through her head: Lissandra was plotting something. And Nal was in it for sure. At the end of the banquet, while Nal walked into the room she heard a ringing and childish laughter. She turned and saw no one. She shrugged and walked on, only that she came face to face with Loose Cannon in person. - What the hell ..- Nal cursed as she took a few steps back. Jinx continued to laugh and said, with her typical shrill voice: - You should have seen your face! Oh my god ! -. Nal composed herself and said, a bit nervous.- Good evening to you too ... I'm missing the name-. Jinx bowed coarse, making fly the two long electric blue braids.-I am Jinx, durr! - The girl said, with a big smile on her face and the gleaming red eyes. -Nice To meet you, then, Jinx- Nal said with a smile although the girl put a bit of worry to her.-What's going on here? - Said Sejuani. Nal turned to her, relieved by her presence. Nothing- said Nal- just making friends-. Jinx laughed and said: - I'm sorry I have to go now! Until next time, Nally! -. Nal watched her go away a bit 'puzzled but happy to spend time with Sej. She went to her quarters and threw herself on the bed, exhausted. Sej closed the door and sat down on a chair, she rather tired. Nal started to laugh and Sej looked her, worried. Then she started crying and turned to the only window in the room, watching the moonlight. Sejuani approached her, placing her hand on her shoulder, trying to confort her.- Something wrong, Nal? -. Nal shook her head, tears streaming down her face with a silver light.- If I agreed to join the League of Legends, it's also because ... -. Sej listened carefully. -Also because?-. Nal sniffed: to Sej she no longer seemed the fierce warrior who she had seen. She was a frightened young girl now, with something inside her that make her sad.- In my world..I had been exiled and banished because my people were afraid of me. And I was hounded by all the kingdoms because they wanted my power. I escaped. I hadn't a place to stay. I fought to survive and eventually I became an another person ... ..-. Sej hugged her.- She understood what she said. Nal felt her hot breath on her neck- I had the same destiny. But fear not. Now you have a home. You no more need to escape any longer-. Nal pulled away a bit 'from her and looked her in the eyes: she could see decision .. and a sense of security perhaps? .- I offer you to be part of the Winter' Claw- continued Sejuani- my clan. Join me-. Nal smiled, looking at her with gratitude.- Thanks Sejuani. It's worth a lot to me. No one ..- She paused, looking away- had never worried about me ... -. Sejuani smiled: - It's a pleasure for me, Nal. You know .. since I saw you there, in the snow, I knew who you really were. Do not be afraid, I would never ... -. The words died in her throat: Nal pulled her face, putting her lips to Sejuanis. The warrior of the Frejlord did not resist to the contact and girded her hips with her strong arms, pulling her. After a while ,Nal pulled away from the embrace and took air.-Thanks- she said sweetly- for this new beginning that you offer me-. Sej smiled and said, a bit reluctantly: - I have to go now. Goodnight, Nal-. She smiled again and turned to leave. As she closed the door behind her, Nal whispered: - Good night, Sejuani.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: here the second chapter! Every kind of criticism is welcomed Do I need to improve? If you have an idea just pm me!

This is a yuri story, If u don't like them, GET OUT.

(-)

Chapter 2-The first battle in the Summoner's Rift

She woke up blinded by the sunlight coming from the window of her room. She stretched languidly and got out of bed, getting ready for herfirst fight in the Summoner's Rift. Finished putting the last piece of armor, she left the room and closed the door. She walked into the room where the night before there was the banquet ,to eat her breakfast. She was the first to arrive and then she sat down and waited for her companions. About twenty minutes later began to arrive the other champions and summoners. The hall was filled with voices and soon everyone started their meal. Sejuani handed a pastry cream to Nal, who gladly accepted it.

Thanks you- Nal said, smiling - When they will decide the teams for today? -.

Sejuani took a bite of her bread and said, with her mouth full: - Mmm I have no idea you know? Maybe soon ... they will decide them. -.

The lips of Nal flattened as she thought. Shewas curious to know who were her enemies. Sejuani patted her on the shoulder and said resolutely: -This time don't show mercy. Even if you kill ,the magic of the summoners will do all the rest-. She finished with a wink and Nal blushed. After all what happened in the previous night she could not help but Sej. She had a crush on her, for sure. When everyone finished, they left the banquet hall and headed for the room ads. Written on the wall appeared: Noxus VS Piltover and Frejlord VS Zaun. On Nal's face appeared a half-smile when Jinx looked at her, her usual grin on her face.

\- Ready for some 'fun, Nally? - Said the Loose Cannon defiantly.

\- You can count on it, Blue-Nal said, ready for the battle.

On an another wall the formations appeared:

Noxus VS Piltover

ADC: Draven vs. Caitlyn; Support: Cassiopeia VS Orianna; Mid: Katarina VS Ezreal; jungler Sion VS Vi; Top: Darius VS Jayce.

Frejlord VS Zaun

ADC: Ashe VS Jinx; Support: Braum VS Bliztkrank; Mid: Nal'Ark VS Viktor; jungler: Sejuani VS Dr Mundo; Top: Olaf VS Singed.

Nal vibrated by the desire of the fight. Sejuani approached her and said firmly: - I will make sure to keep an eye on your Lane-.

Nal nodded and thanked her. All the champions were placed in the respective platforms of the summoning. A violet ray covered Nal from head to toe and she felt as if she had been sucked up and carried away by the wind. With a flash of light, she and her team appeared on the fountain of the purple team. The nexus, towers and inhibitors shone like amethyst, although not as the eyes of Nal. The warriors made their way into their lane and Sejuani ran to where she started with the first monsters of the jungle, helped by the bottom lane. Nal hid in a bush close to the point where it would be born the red buff of her team and Olaf was beside her. The announcer's voice boomed through the wilderness.

WELCOME TO THE SUMMONER'S RIFT!

Nal shuddered. It was too quiet. Far too calm and Olaf too was nervous.

THIRTY SECONDS TO MINION'S SPAWN!

There was the rustle of moving grass. Immediately, from the bush in front of them, flew a bloody cleaver. The two fighters dodged the attack, but were attacked by the entire enemy team. Both jumped away with one of the spells of their summoners, who reacted quickly to avoid giving the First Blood to Zaun.

-They are invading! –Nal screamed- TAKE THEIR RED! FAST! -. Sejuani nodded across the Land and headed to steal the red enemy buff, followed by Ashe and Braum. Nal walked to herlane and began to kill the first minions with her spear. From the bush to the left appeared a red lazer that Nal dodged with ease: Viktor came, giggling.

-Hi, Nal'Ark. I will make you suffer- Viktor said, confident. Nal glowered at him and continued to kill the minions, making available a new skill.

"Hello Nal'Ark- said a voice in his head-I am Rian, your summoner."

Nal greeted him without being distracted from killing the minions. Rian continued, "Pay close attention to the lazer beams of Viktor and his supreme skill. It's very sneaky. " Nal nodded and , seeing that her opponent had no more mana, she attacked him with a blow of the spear. It struck him in and Viktor backed away, holding cover behind his minions. He replied with a death lazer that struck Nal alongside. The Seraph gritted her teeth in pain and stepped back too. " Do not rush. Your stats are far superior to his. You won't have many problems beating him, "Rian said. Nal nodded and stepped back to let Viktor took advantage on the lane. Sejuani was coming, it was just a matter of time. With a cry, the warrior of Frejlord came from the bush, heading to Viktor. The enemy did not have the time to react and Nal took advantage. She attacked, pushing her spear deep into the chest of Viktor.

FIRST BLOOD

The announcer's voice boomed again throughout the wilderness. The Zaunite did not give up: Jinx ,right after Nal's first blood, kileed Ashe and her cries of death came to Nal's ears.

-Go Top, Sej. I go now in bot- Nal said with decision.

Sejuani nodded and headed for the toplane to help Olaf while Nal descended down to give help to Braum who was alone against Jinx and Blitzkrank. With the killing of Viktor she had access to her full walked beside Braum who thanked her aid. The swaggering Zaunites continued to advance, not realizing that Ashe was back in wool. Nal advanced, engaging in combat. With the spear pulled Jinx to her, who was trying to escape. Ashe activated her frost darts and slowed Jinx and together with a lunge of Nal and the help of Braum she perished, giving the kill to Ashe.

DOUBLE KILL.

Ashe also killed Blitzkrank, thanking Nal for the help who meanwhile returned to the base. In the meantime in toplane Sejuani had succeeded in wasting Singed's summoner spells and Olaf advanced attacking more the enemy tower. But Viktor was attacking Nal's tower and he was nearly to throw it down. Nal taken her objects for power up and she ran toward the tower. She managed to save it when she it had low life. Enhanced from the previous killing spree and the she help had given in botlane, she faced Viktor, fearless. Dodging his lazers, Nal wounded him seriously. Recalling her power, she generated an energy shield to protect herself from Viktor's ultimate. With a swath, she ended Viktor under his tower. Nal had low life and walked away from the lane. "Watch out for Jinx's rocket!" Rian warned her.

In fact, very closely, a Super Mega Death Rocket passed some centimeters from Nal. She could hear the various curses of the Loose Cannon for her fail. The battle continued with full advantage for the Frejlord and they soon won. The champions were re-enacted at the Institute of War. Nal began to head towards her summoner to shake his hand. All the champions did the same with each other and their summoner. Except for Jinx and Nal. The Seraph looked down upon while Jinx looked at her angrily. She looked like a little girl who made a fuss. Nal sat and,folding her arms, asked: - What is your problem? -. Jinx seethed and started to punch her, which were simple caresses for Nal.

\- You cheated! - Jinx shouted with rage- YOU CHEATED! -. Nal raised an eyebrow.

-I didn't cheat! –she said, offended by the words of the girl- Your aim was simply wrong.

Jinx looked even more offended.

-YES! I NEVER MISTAKE! -. Nal laughed and took her arms to keep her still.

-If You say so, lass-. she said, looking straight at her. Jinx was silent but she immediately laughed. Nal laughed with her.

-I offer you a beer for the try- said Nal and Jinx agreed, following her to the banquet hall. Sejuani joined them, along with the rest of the teams. They drank and partied together for the good battle all afternoon, which was also the first for Nal and, according to the summoners,she had behaved with great team spirit and won a prize for this: a silver bracelet with a topaz set. Finished drinking, the seraph walked to her room and took off her armor, putting up only a tight black leather suit. She went out in the gardens of the Institute, heading to a raised area of the land and where there was a willow. The light of the full moon made the willow look silver and flooded her hair. She sat with her back against the trunk and closed her eyes. She heard footsteps. Familiar footsteps.

-Good Evening, Diana- Nal greeted- What brings you here? -. Diana smiled and raised her face, contemplating the moon.

-The Moon, Nal- Diana said in a firmly voice. Nal looked puzzled.

-Do you come here every night? – Nal asked.

Diana nodded. Nal blushed.

-Oh I'm sorry if I have stolen this little place of peace- continued Nal mortified and Diana bursted laughing. Don't worry. You can stay. You don't disturb- said the fighter as she sat beside her. Nal felt a little 'uncomfortable to have her close but she closed her eyes and began to meditate. Diana soon brightened by themoonlight and Nal felt the power that permeated it. She looked at her astonished and asked, curious: - How did you become so? I mean.. Chosen of the Moon-.

Diana sighed softly and Nal feared she had hit a weak point. The warrior began to speak softly, almost reluctantly: - It was a long time ago and it is a looong story….

-You are not obliged to tell me if you do not want-Nal said. Diana shook her head.

-I will do the short version: the Solari were afraid of the power that I had discovered and they sentenced me to death. In a explosion of power I killed all the Elders of the Solari. And I ran away ... I ran away also from Leona-. The last name was almost a whisper.

Nal closed her eyes: her story was similar to hers. The Solari were probably afraid of the new power of Diana and preferred to kill her rather than listen deeply to her words. Nal leaned back to the trunk of the willow and said, harshly - I 've been exiled on the mortal world and I was hunted like an animal. Humans are greedy for power ... .-. Diana nodded and she leaned against the trunk and smiled.

-I think that someone wants to see ya- said the lunar fighter nodding to Sejuani which was not far, looking for Nal. The Seraph rose from the ground and saluted Diana. –It was a pleasure speaking with you.-. Diana nodded and smiled: - Me too.

Nal approached Sejuani, who ran to meet her. Nal raised an eyebrow and smiled: - What do I have this meeting? -. Sejuani smiled and motioned to follow her. The Seraph followed her without a word and Sej took her to a cozy living room in the wing of Frejlord. Nal sat on one of the chairs and Sej sat down beside her.

-Tell Me Sej- Nal said as she got more comfortable and looked Sej with her bright amethyst eyes. The warrior of Frejlord blushed a little under her gaze but composed herself, taking her normal proud attitude.

\- There are problems in Frejlord. It seems that some strange creatures are terrorizing villages. They seem to be creatures of the void but our spies are not sure. There may be Lissandra behind all this.

Nal nodded and said firmly: - I'll go with you. When do we leave?-.

Sejuani stood up and said: - Prepare all of your belongings. We will start once all are ready.- She greeted the warrior and Nal departed, leaving her alone in the living room. The Seraph went into her room, taking everything she had in the saddlebags. As soon as she was ready she left the room and followed Volibear, who drove her to the exit of the Institute. All the champions were of the Winter's Claw on the outside and there were also the Avarosans: they too were leaving to protect their land. Sejuani jumped on Bristle and ran at a gallop toward the street. Volibear and Olaf ran behind her and Nal flew, looking at her shoulder from above. It would have been a long journey and a very dangerous one. And Nal knewit. With a flutter of wings she climbed the altitude, directed to the realm of the cold.

Author's note: translating this is very long but no difficult and many errors can escape me. The auditions for beta readers are officially open!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Frejlord

The trip lasted a week where Nal alternated phases of flight in phases where she rode along with Sejuani on Bristle. The days ,when they were close to the border of the Frejlord, were full of cold that attacked the faces with its needles and the wind made it difficult to pitch. The Frejlord mountains soared by cutting the sky like daggers and shone as the sun itself. The snow crunched under their feet sinking up to their knees in the soft white substance. Nal had never seen so much snow in her life. She watched in amazement the landscape, like a child who enters into a park. Sejuani noticed her astonishment and smiled, saying:

-I See you like it-.

Nal nodded and smiled, then continued looking at the nature of the land. The warrior caressed her face and added softly: - This is your new home. After that they found themselves in front of a valley, full of forest forests where a long blue river was flowing. A village was to the east of the valley, the village of of the Winter's Claw. It was a breathtaking landscape, where winter did not attack with its cruel hand. Except that valley everything was different. The ice did not hold the flora of the valley but all lived in absolute harmony. Only the soft snow covered everything. The group run a road along the side of the valley where they were. The narrow road forced them to go in single file, and the ice that covered the ground to go slowly so as not to slip under. Nal flew to observe the area before and noticed that the road had collapsed. She threw her spear on the rocks that were just above, making them roll and fall in the space where the road had collapsed. She walked on to test them to be stable and motioned to the group to continue. After a few hours they reached the village: she could see the smoke pouring out of the chimneys of the houses and the people ran through the streets busy.

All rejoiced at the return of Sejuani and her group. Nal followed Sejuani who motioned for her to keep walking. The group splitted: Volibear, Udyr and Olaf made their way to their homes while Nal followed Sej in her long house. It was the largest house in the village, with two rooms with couches, one for the decisions of war and one with the armory and the map of Freljord and a lounge where there was a warm fireplace, the chairs with a table and a pot where it was cooked the food. Hanging on the ceiling there were freshly hunted rabbits and pheasants, gifts of the villagers, and most of the herbs. A small table had bowls with salts and oils, useful to flavor meals. Near the fireplace there was a sort of soft, rich fur that for Nal looked more like a couch. The walls were made of stone, full of windows, and the ceiling ma of pure Frejlordian wood. Nal headed for one of the rooms and put her saddlebags on the floor in front of her bed : it was a single bed with a straw mattress covered with fur and white wool. On the walls hung several trophies of war of Sejuani and paintings representing various landscapes. A single window made the light enter the room and next to the bed on the right there was a bedside table with an unlit candle over. Nal removed her armor, leaving only the black leather suit and sat on the bed and took a deep breath: she was finally at home. She felt accepted by this place where no one hunted her down and where no one would never do. Someone knocked on the door and Sejuani entered, facing the door, beckoning to her to come in the saloon.

Nal got up from her bed and felt a smell of good food. She arrived in the living room and she saw that Sej had prepared some food for refreshment from the long trip. She made roasted pheasant meat with rabbit soup and herbs. Nal sat down at the table and ate with Sej who did not take her eyes off her. Under her gaze Nal blushed and dropped the soup. The warrior laughed and handed her a tissue. Nal took the handkerchief, wiping the soup off and laughed too. After the meal she helped the warrior to put everything in place and to wash the bowls and the muffler. Then they sat down in front of the fireplace and Nal fell asleep on Sejuani's shoulder in a short time. The warrior smiled, listening to the soft breathing of the angel girl and, without waking her up, she picked her up, taking her to her room. Gently she placed her on her bed, covering her with the covers up to her chin and giving her a light caress on her cheek. Nal instinctively smiled to the contact in her sleep and this made Sejuani blush. The warrior realized that every day was always falling for the girl. It all began the day she found her in the snow after the Summoners had evoked mistakenly her with one of the runes of evocation. There, in the snow, helpless and at the mercy of the winter wind. Nal's face had immediately struck Sejuani deep and her eyes conquered her. She was inexorably drawning for the being who was not human, but something more, an angel. A powerful otherworldly creature and over the world. Then she was attracted to everything else, its sinuous body that hid six beautiful raven wings, her long lustrous black hair and long legs ... Sejuani recovered from her reverie and she smiled to herself. Then she left the house and headed for the forest, thinking.

-Sejuani? – Nal called in the empty house. "Where is she?"she thought ,worried. She left the house asking around to passersby if they had seen Sejuani. Volibear, who was passing by, said that the warrior was not far away, near a forest at the river. Nal heartily thanked him and ran to the indicated place. Quickly she reached Sejuani who was sitting on a rock in front of the river, with a pensive look. Nal approached slowly and silently to Sejuani who noticed anything. The seraph posed her hand on her shoulder and the warrior raised her face.

-What Are you doing here all alone? -. Nal asked curious and Sejuani smiled, blushing and lowering her head on the soft grass. Looking Nal, she said:

\- Sit on my legs-. Nal looked a bit 'confused, affected by the proposal, but a bit' hesitant, sat on Sejuani legs.

\- Relax- Sejuani said with a whisper as Nal cautiously leaned on the chest of the warrior- I have to talk with you- she shortly added afterwards in a voice slightly higher. Nal closed her eyes and nodded, listening to what the warrior had to say. Sejuani took a deep breath and began, in a shaky voice and high so that Nal could hear her:

\- Ever since I saw you, you hit me ... deep inside ... you've awakened something inside that for years I have never tried: peace. Although the danger that threatens us is great, your proximity calms me, makes me keep balance the nerves. This is why I asked you to come with me and join my clan. And also because I find that you are ... could not finish the sentence that she became aware of Nal's eyes on her, who scrutinized the deepest corners of hersoul. Sejuani blushed and swallowed, then continued: - And also because I find you to be a warrior capable and worthy of being part of this clan- shesaid in one breath. Nal raised an eyebrow, disappointed. She expected anything else. Sejuani cursed herself for being so foolish but she had not the strength to tell her her true reasons. Nal smiled, a fraudulent smile that made jump Sejuani's heart.

-You are lying – the angel said firmly as she approached to face Sejuani and the warrior blushed even more.

-Well ... I-I ..- the warrior stammered. She took a deep breath and braced herself-I like you Nal. I liked you from the first day I saw you and I liked you more and more every day and since that kiss that night ..- she did not finish her sentence and looked down, not knowing how to continue. Nal smiled, this time a good-natured smile and, by decision, took her face in her hands, lifting it. Looking at her straight in the eyes Sejuani saw the same feelings that she felt toward her. In a moment their lips met in a tender kiss, which went on for minutes until they broke away for breath. Eager to meet again, their lips still joined with more passion as their tongues intertwined and danced. Sejuani stretched Nal and sat on top of her, kissing her neck. The serafina let out a slight groan and slumped back. This did nothing but increase the desire of Sejuani, that undid the leather corset. Removing it, she exhibited to the cold air breasts milk-colored with small pink nipples: with a hand she took the right breast, squeezing it gently, and continued to fill with kisses Nal's neck, descending slowly to the other breast. Nal had her eyes closed, not because she did not want to look, but because she felt within herself new feelings that ruled her. Sensations caused by Sejuani's passion.

With her hand Sejuani raised her chin and approached her face, kissing her passionately, then detached and looked into her eyes. A smile appeared on their faces and both blushed, noticing what they were doing. Sejuani helped her with her corset, apologizing that she had been carried away.

-Don't worry ... You've done nothing wrong but ... – Nal siad timidly to justify it. Sej put a hand on her head, shaking her hair slightly underneath her helmet. The seraph hugged her and kissed her, waving her then to return with her to the village. It was night now, and together they set out for the way back, leaded by the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 4-Part 1: Black Ice

Author's note: First of all I apologize to those who follow me for the enormous delay in the publication of the fanfic, I have been very busy and now that I finished my school (ehhhh finally a diploma) I will probably have more time, I hope! Forgive me :3

Your friendly Raven Desu

Chapter 4-Part 1: Black Ice

Nal went home early, the sun emitting the first light making the sky orange, reflecting its light between the peaks of the snow-capped mountains. The air was crisp and pricking Nal's skin. The seraph breathed deeply of the fresh air and took a bow from Sejuani's armory and some arrows, putting the whole thing on her shoulders and headed for the exit of the village, intending to go hunting. It had been two weeks since she came to the village, and helped out as she could. To avoid arousing unwanted attention, she decided to use Sejuani's enemies were now also her enemies; if they wanted to harm her, a good move would be to hurt Nal. Lissandra craved this, watching the seraph from a cave on top of a mountain, thinking about a possible ambush. It was the ideal opportunity to attack and weaken indirectly Sejuani; a sinister smile formed on her face, while an evil idea appeared in her mind. The witch broke into a cruel laugh and said to herself:

\- I will defile Nal with my magic of Black Ice, so that she can serve me blindly. With her in my hands, I will destroy Sejuani, getting more and more more to the throne of Freljord! Trundle! – The Ice Witch called- you have a new task !. The troll king approached Lissandra, bowing before her ,:

\- What do you want, your Majesty? - Lissandra smiled even more maliciously and replied coldly:

-Bring meThe seraph, alive. I have something special for Sejuani-. She finished the sentence giggling cruely and turned her gaze back toward the forest where, remotely, the seraph was on the trail of some deer. "Soon, you'll be mine, young Nal" she thought grimly, disappearing in a cloud of dark ice needles.

The seraph departed into the forest, the sun's rays penetrated in the dense foliage of the trees, stirred by a gentle breeze. In the soft ground were visible fresh tracks of deer and Nal decided to follow them, taking care not to make any noise so as not to scare away the prey. Crimson blood, fresh judging by the smell, wet the leaves of a low shrub with dark wood and twisted branches: taking a clean sheet in her hands, Nal smelled the fragrance and she put some in the bag. Judging the presence of blood, the seraph imagined that a pack member was injured, so more vulnerable.

Cautious moving through the brush and with stealth, she came to an area without bushes near the river, where the green grass was growing, source of nutrition for deer: the herd was made up of five deer: one male, two females and two kids; the wounded deer was one of the females and had a long cut on one of the hind limbs. Taking an arrow from the quiver , she nocked and released the bowstring: with a hiss the arrow penetrated along the rib cage of the deer, depriving her of breath and causing its death, slow and painful.

The rest of the herd fled into the bush and, with a leap, Nal came out from her hiding place and took her dagger: the hind moved its legs jerkily, convulsions caused by the fear of death and the pain that slowly, however, was turning her out but the seraph , not wanting to make her suffer even more, penetrated the blade of the dagger in the heart of the beast, killing her instantly.

Taking the animal on her shoulders, she looked for a place to camp out and skinning. She built a fire and hung the deer to a tree and began to skin it, removing the innards and bones, cutting the skin which then would be tanned and refining the meat into smaller portions. Putting the meat in one of the saddlebags and went to another part of the body of the deer and removed the flesh there as well, repeating the whole thing until all the meat had not been removed. She stood on the hunt all day but had no more luck with the game: drove only two pheasants and a hare, but was equally satisfying. Watching the flames of the bonfire, by which time the night had come, she heard a noise behind her. She stood up, brandishing the knife, and looked around, eyes peering looking for every possible movement. When all was quiet sat down before the fire but something strongly hit her on the head, making her lose consciousness.

When she recovered, she had blurred vision. She did not know how much time passed, she did not remember anything and did not know her whereabouts. All she could see and hear .. was dark and cold. She tried to move but she was trapped by chains and her powers were sealed with runes. She gritted her teeth in frustration and an evil laugh broke into thin air and ice crystals appeared out of nowhere, forming Lissandra. Nal's eyes opened in true terror, long elliptical pupils a thin black thread on the purple amethyst eyes and her voice caught in her throat, taken by terror without her powers she was vulnerable, like any mortal being. She could not even recall the wings, she could do nothing: she was completely at the mercy of Lissandra.

-Well Well what do we have here? – the Ice Witch said with malevolent voice, lifting Nal's chin, who shuddered at the icy touch- A small lost bird. Nal gritted her teeth and looked at her angrily:

-Let Me go, witch! – the seraph with hatred. Lissandra laughed and tightened her grip on Nal's chin, ice crystals forming on her skin. It ached and she knew it, taking pleasure in the pain that she caused to Nal.

-The Little bird proves to be a dragon that shows off the claws, mh? Without your powers you can do nothing, dear Nal- Lissandra said, as she took Nal's face between both her hands and bowed in front of her - and I will make you my most loyal and powerful servant. You will be very useful to destroy my enemies-. Nal stiffened, taken by the frost of Lissandra's touch, but feebly replied:

\- I will never serve you, witch. I do not serve anyone. And you will lose this war, Sejuani will make you pay! -. On hearing that name, Lissandra's voice and attitude changed, becoming dismissive.

\- You will be the one to destroy Sejuani. Now if you excuse me… I will take care of you ... - Nal eyes widened in terror and tried to pull away but Lissandra held her firm with black ice ties. Nal's shouts were so strong that propagated throughout the valley and the so deep anger broke the runes of the seal, creating a column of purple light and dark blue that penetrated the wall, coming up in the open sky.

The clouds began ominously and rotated around the column while the black ice contaminated Nal's body and her will, with Lissandra that catalysed her magic in the process, with a wicked and satisfied smile on her face. Nal's mind was away, her thoughts to Sejuani and tears came from her eyes, which changed from an amethyst color to a dark and deep blue. Her face was a picture of pain and terror, her screams so loud that they reached Sejuani's ears. The witch knew nothing but,in the steppes, the Winter's Wrath was coming. And demanded revenge.

N \ A: Chapter somewhat 'short but it's just to keep you on your toes

Ps: yes i am evil :3


	6. Chapter 4- Part 2

N.A. : Forgive yet another delay, I had a writer's block and zero, zero, zero inspiration. Total empty. I hope to bounce back with the second part of this chapter.

Sejuani rode as fast as she could, hammer in hand. Bristle's breath froze immediately on contact with the cold air as he ran through the snow to Lissandra's ice fortress.

Sej's eyes were constantly pointed at the huge dark ice building, in her head the only goal to save her Nal. Anger and concern were pervading her, strengthening the sense of protection towards the seraph ;the gods only knew what was happening to her.

Sejuani suspected it for some time, fearing such a move by Liss, she cursed the fact that, despite everything, she had let down her guard. And now Nal was paying the consequences.

She raised her arm, and began to swing the huge flail and launching a massive ice bola against Trundle who presided over the entrance of the fortress.

The Troll froze immediately, unable to move, only his eyes moved and looked angrily to the figure of Sejuani.

The warrior did not stop and smashed through the big and tall ice gate, entering inside the fortress: Long spiral stairs leading to the top of the fortress, where surely Nal and Lissandra were. Spurring Bristle with the reins, Sejuani began to travel the long staircase, ready for anything to save her beloved.

Nal was on the floor, on her knees, eyes fixed on the void. Amethyst used to be the color of her eyes and now it had been replaced by a deep blue ice, the feathers of her wings as a black raven time ago now were dark slivers of Black Ice. The skin was white as snow with long blue designs on it, just the hair remained black. Lissandra watched her greatest work proudly, anticipating victory over the tribes of Freljord and the crown.

However Nal, stood up, looking angrily at ice witch, evoking an ice spear in her right hand. With an agile movement, she threw himself over Lissandra, planting the spear in the chest of the witch who cried out in pain. On Nal's face appeared a cruel smile and with contemptuous voice, said: - I will never be one of your puppets, witch. You cannot control something that goes far beyond your chances.

Lissandra was beginning to crumble, and said, in a weak voice: - Do not do this..to me.. I gave you a gift of enormous power !.

Nal raised an eyebrow and said, disinterestedly: - A gift I have never asked and that you've imposed by force and now you will pay with your life what you've done.

Lissandra burst into a loud, evil laugh and said, maliciously: - I cannot die, I am immortal, as the ice itself. I will return, - and saying this she placed a cold hand on the chin of Nal, making her shiver- and when that time will come, you will be mine again.

The witch vanished in a blanket of ice, leaving Nal the only person in the room. The Seraph took the spear from the floor where it was stuck and she warned, feeling of approaching footsteps. Sejuani appeared at the entrance of the hall, looking at her with terror. A sense of repudiation itself pervaded Nal, who covered her face with a gloved hand of ice, the tenacious blue armor that trembled.

-Don't Look at me, I could not stand the shame I've caused you ... – Nal said, in a trembling voice, her tears streaming down her face at the moment.

Sejuani took her hand, removing it from her face, looking at the deep blue eyes of Serafina, sensing the immense pain she felt. - What did she ... - she began , unable to continue . Nal could not look at her face, for so great was the shame in her heart, the pain pervaded at every point of her body. Sejuani took her face in her hands firmly and secure voice said: -you'll get well. True Ice Ice can cure Dark Ice , look.

Approaching her flail in the hand of Nal, she returned to its original stage.

But the Seraph drew her hand and this came back infected with the Black Ice. Sejuani looked at her with pain, not knowing what to say and just as Nal spoke, she sighed.

\- It would be only temporary ... ..- she said -the infection is deep –Nal said, sadly.

Sejuani blurted, taken from anger: - How could I have allowed her to hurt you! I..Io ..- the warrior dropped to the ground and Nal took her with her arms and said, to reassure her: - If we work on it we maybe find a solution, my soul and my heart are not infected ...

A light of hope appeared in the eyes of Sejuani, which looked back at Nal: in her eyes she saw the pain but also determination to heal the infection. -But I cannot follow you to the village, I am a creature of Black Ice, with my presence I will just make problems and ...

Sejuani put her hand on her cheek and kissed her, telling her: - I will save you. Nal smiled and kissed her back, hugging her.

The warrior picked her up and together they left the ice castle. Nal trembled, the infection was now deep and her feathers now did not reflect the sunlight. She sighed but looked into the eyes of Sejuani and saw that everything could be solved. She went down to the ground and with a subdued tone, she said: - I will be not far from the village, here. She pointed to a distant point on a hill.

Sejuani sighed and kissed her again.

-I will be back soon- she warmly said. Nal nodded and flew away. In hher head a thousand thoughts ran incessantly while her heavy wings made from the ice tired her with each beat.

She entered the cave which had earlier indicated to Sejuani and hid in the shadows, in a sarcophagus of black ice.


End file.
